


Locked up

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 6, Chris and Toby are stuck with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked up

They are locked up in Oz, yet again. After the evacuation it looks less vivid, more grey.  
Toby isn’t sure what it means.  
Torquemada sashays around Oz like it’s a catwalk, Miguel trails behind him like a lost puppy.  
Ryan has buried his father and Gloria left. He’s putting moves on her replacement, but his heart isn’t in it.  
McManus is back, looking like he has a bad ulcer, sporting love bites on his neck. Either he’s dating a feisty woman or Murphy.  
And Chris..Chris is back from the hospital looking like the cat that got the canary.  
Agent Taylor is transferred to California, and the deal is off.  
Toby plays chess with him and tries to keep the peace.  
Chris put him here, and made him kill Vern.   
He’s forgiven him for the thing with Vern.  
Chris is still obsessed with him, that won’t change.  
He always assumed Chris would find someone new to obsess over.  
But no, Chris flirts with anything with a pulse, but he only loves Toby.  
His love has made him possessive and dangerous.  
Toby tries to hook up with a new fish, but it ends badly.  
New guy gets shanked, and no one knows anything.  
It has Chris’ fingerprints all over it.  
Newbie lives, and doesn’t talk. He gets moved to GenPop, prag material if ever there was.  
Toby gives up.  
He decides to forgive Chris, and move on.  
When he gives Chris a blowjob deluxe, Chris says he loves him.  
That was never in doubt.  
They are locked together, till death do them part.


End file.
